<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bite Of Darkness by The_Lost_Nyctophiliac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400327">The Bite Of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Nyctophiliac/pseuds/The_Lost_Nyctophiliac'>The_Lost_Nyctophiliac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Nyctophiliac/pseuds/The_Lost_Nyctophiliac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The debacle of the International Quidditch tournament leaves Sebastian Delacour in a state of un-rest as his eldest daughter embarks on the journey of fame and fortune. What is a father to do when his child possesses the spirit of a bear and the stubbornness of a mule? The goblins lead him to a young man, who for all intents and purposes should not exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Inspired by Deprived by 'The Crimson Lord'</p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: A Contract is forged</p>
<p>Sebastian Delacour prided himself on being a level-headed, intelligent wizard. One does not simply rise within the ranks of the French wizarding ministry without possessing patience and intellect. Very few people could boast about the ability to get under his skin, on the top of that list would be his wife, Appoline. However, as he sat watching his eldest daughter ranting about freedom and free will, he was dearly tempted to reorganise said list.</p>
<p>"Papa you cannot take this away from me! This is my only chance to show the world that I am more than just a pretty face."</p>
<p>"Fleur, my sweet, please be reasonable and look at the viewing glass from my eyes," surely the narcissistic spawns of the ministry would have a field day at the sound of him, <em>Sebastian Delacour</em>, even using the word please, people begged Sebastian, he was never the one begging, though for his family, he would get down and beg, "The English do not possess a semblance of dependability as we all saw the mockery they made of the security at the world cup."</p>
<p>"Hogwarts is the safest place in Europe if not, the whole world. Madame Maxime will be on hand if anything goes wrong, not to mention Albus Dumbledore himself will be in the castle."</p>
<p>He almost snorted in derision, make no mistake, the power Albus Dumbledore wielded commanded respect, even from him, but he very much doubted that one man could pay attention to a single student when he had hundreds of others to look out for.</p>
<p>"I do not just have the uncouth imbeciles from England to worry about, I have made plenty of enemies for myself here in France and make no mistake, they will seize this opportunity to get back at me!"</p>
<p>As he watched the azure eyes of his daughter mist over with the beginnings of unshed tears, in his heart, he knew the battle was lost. Shouting at him he could take, screaming he could handle but his glass chin was waterworks. He refused to be the reason his daughter lost the twinkle in her eyes and Fleur did not possess the ability to cry for fatuous reasons.</p>
<p>"Maman has given me permission and if you do not then, then, I shall-"</p>
<p>"Do not finish that sentence!" Family is the one thing he cherished above all else and he refused to allow his eldest to speak words that she would later regret.</p>
<p>"Please Papa, this is the one thing I want above all else and I promise to always be wary of my surroundings!"</p>
<p>"I do not understand why you have to prove anything to anyone; you are exquisite in every way. If you wish this so badly, then so be it" heaving a great sigh, he slumped into his chair, various strategies accumulating in his mind on the next course of action. The battle was lost but the war had just begun after all.</p>
<p>"Thank you, papa, thank you! I promise I will not let you down, I have to go tell Gabrielle the good news!"</p>
<p>The twinkle blossoming into her blue eyes warranted a smile of his own, only for it to vanish as soon as his daughter skipped out of his office. Early workings of a plan situated itself inside his brain, his daughter, the immensely talented witch that she was, would last mere seconds in an altercation with a dark wizard and with him being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he could not be by her side every moment. He would need to arrange a meeting with the goblins.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, Fleur had some exciting news to tell me."</p>
<p>Lounging on their bed, he marvelled at how even after all these years together, he couldn't comprehend the beauty his wife exuded.</p>
<p>"Do not start me on something that we both know will raise my hackles." Annoyance he figured, would be a greater façade than actually whining like a toddler to his wife.</p>
<p>"Oh? But dear husband, I do <em>love</em> raising your hackles."</p>
<p>The sweet temptation of her voice was enough to send the hairs on the back of his neck on end. <em>It was simply unfair</em>, he reasoned to himself, her voice was as equally appetising as her visage.</p>
<p>"We know, she would have eventually got her way."</p>
<p>"Of that, I have no doubt. However, I also know that my husband will simply not let it be. It goes against your very nature. So, tell me, what manner of plan have you concocted to keep her safe?"</p>
<p>"I will take that as a compliment rather than the slight that, I'm sure, it was meant to be."</p>
<p>"The reason I have not already tattled to her is because I am aware of the actual dangers going to England will evoke and do not be crass with me, we both know, your need to protect everything that you cherish, is just one of the things that made me fall in love with you"</p>
<p>"I thought it was my silver tongue and my unmatched good looks." He would never tire of the flirting that lined their conversation, even after all their time together.</p>
<p>"I know that you're playing coy with me, it will not work this time. I would like to know more about this plan of yours."</p>
<p>"Very well, I have arranged an early meeting with the goblins tomorrow, regarding the protection service of our daughter."</p>
<p>"I did not realise you were familiar in the matters of hiring goblin bodyguards."</p>
<p>"Give me credit, my dear," here he let a grin cover his face as he thought to the interactions he had with the species; goblins, fickle creatures they were, mindless they were anything but, "my position in the ministry has necessitated the use of bodyguards, if not for myself, then for the minister himself, the goblins keep an active list of the best and the best is the only option to trust with our daughter."</p>
<p>The smile that bloomed on her beautiful face deserved to be captured and stored to keep him warm during the long winter nights in the ministry.</p>
<p>"Thank the gods that brought you to me all those years back, though I can't help but pity you, when Gabby reaches of age, I assume you will have no hair left on your head. She already has you wrapped around her fingers."</p>
<p>Horror filled his entire being at the thought of his youngest, his <em>princess</em>, ever reaching the list of people who could annoy him. Surely, the gods would not be as cruel to do such a thing. Surely.</p>
<p>The guileful grin, that settled onto his wife's face as she hugged him and drifted off into the peaceful embrace of nothingness, would welcome him into a dreamscape of fear and panic.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Favouritism was a word that did not exist in the goblin dictionary; prince or pauper, you will be treated equally, unless of course there were galleons to be made on their behalf, in which case you were treated an ounce better.</p>
<p>"How can I be of assistance, Mr. Delacour?"</p>
<p>"You have my thanks for arranging this meeting on such a short notice Sugartooth. I will not waste both of our times beating around the bush," the head of the DMLE watched as his account manager gave him a begrudging nod of respect; time is money, "I find myself in the need of a bodyguard for my daughter, I was hoping you would be able to help me in this endeavour. You will, of course, be compensated for this service."</p>
<p>"Very well, I assume you have a set of requirements for a potential bodyguard."</p>
<p>Dealing with goblins was a much more pleasant venture, sentences were not lined with double meanings, they simply did not care for your reasons as to why you were doing what you were doing. Every word was a statement, every promise, a transaction. <em>A much-needed reprieve from the pseudo aristocracy of the ministry, </em>he mused, sliding the hastily written document to Sugartooth.</p>
<p>The usual stoic features of his account manager were offset by the slight raising of his non-existent eyebrows as he took in the requirements.</p>
<p>"I see, I will get Gragnar to match the requirements to the wizards we have at once, this shouldn't take too long. Meanwhile, I shall update you on the current standings of your investments thus far."</p>
<p>Sebastian barely noticed as the goblin, <em>Gragnar,</em> he presumed, hobbled into and out of the room. Let it be known that the goblins were not the only species easily distracted by their wealth.</p>
<p>As promised Gragnar returned with a file in no time at all.</p>
<p>"Interesting, you are a very lucky man, Mr. Delacour."</p>
<p>"Is-," if he was honest with himself, the sight of a grin on the impish face of the goblin unnerved him slightly, "that so?"</p>
<p>"Indeed, the man who is best suited for you comes with a long list of recommendations and accolades, he is of the same age as your daughter and is an expert in <em>dealing</em> with unwanted attention. You will find none better, his failure rate is non-existent."</p>
<p>If the statement had come from anyone apart from a goblin, he would've scoffed at the absurdity of it. <em>A competent hit wizard the same age as his daughter? Surely that was an exaggeration, </em>he thought. However, the goblins did not, if ever, praise an individual so there had to be truth to Sugartooth's words.</p>
<p>"I trust your words Sugartooth, please arrange a meeting with this young man at the earliest opportunity."</p>
<p>"It will be done."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A muggle café was not the first place he had in mind when he thought of a meeting place, it wasn't even the fifth place that came to his mind to be honest.</p>
<p>Absentmindedly skimming through the sparse documents of the bodyguard for what felt like the hundredth time, he regarded the picture in front of him. Combed over dirty blonde hair, with blue almost green eyes stared back at him, the picture offered him a view of an average, nondescript young man. A man who would not stand out in a room full of people let alone a crow-</p>
<p>"I'm flattered that you find my appearance to your taste, though I feel I must warn you, I, unfortunately, do not swing that way."</p>
<p>Grabbing his chest in shock, Sebastian looked up from the picture to the real thing in front of him. Being the Head of the DMLE, he was not used to people having the drop on him, so to say he was surprised would be like saying the earth was flat.</p>
<p>"I did not even hear you enter." He gestured to the chimes hanging above the door.</p>
<p>"Most do not hear me leave either, arguably they're no longer in this plane of existence to do so."</p>
<p>Instantly on edge, Sebastian scanned the individual in front of him. A slender build accompanied by average height; hair combed over exactly like in the picture. Average. If he were to describe him, the best word would have been average.</p>
<p>"Your glamours are impeccable," only a fool would assume that someone with a working background of a hit wizard would show their real identity, "I cannot even see the tell-tale signs of fuzziness around your form."</p>
<p>"Oh? What gave it away?"</p>
<p>"I am no fool, someone in your line of work will, of course, take such precautions. Also, your eyes, they cannot be natural. The natural green of your eyes is overpowering whatever spell you have cast to make them blue."</p>
<p>"Damn! It's always my eyes that give it away, on the small chance someone does realise the glamour. This particular magic is of the muggle variety, contacts? I think that's what they call them."</p>
<p>"Sebastian Delacour, head of the French DMLE," he raised his hand for a shake, "but you knew that of course."</p>
<p>After a little scrutiny, the young man raised his hand to give him a firm handshake.</p>
<p>"I think I'll call myself Jools. Yes, Jools Henderson."</p>
<p>"Shall we get on with the matter at hand?"</p>
<p>"Of course, of course."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you know, my daughter has decided to enter the upcoming Triwizard tournament; she has got it into her mind, that she must prove the world wrong," the head of the DMLE paused to breathe out in frustration, "with the state England is in currently, I do not feel comfortable letting her go unsupervised, this is not taking into consideration the numerous enemies I have made for myself within the French ministry."</p>
<p>"The daughter of the future French minister would be a great bargaining chip, I imagine."</p>
<p>"I see you've done your research-"</p>
<p>"You live at 11 Rue Poussin, 75016 Paris, situated between a letting agency and some luxury apartments. You are not a man to boast his wealth but neither do you have a problem basking in such wealth. You married a half veela by the name of Appoline, who birthed two children; Gabrielle and Fleur. Gabrielle is 10 and not yet of age to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Fleur is in her last year of studies, she has friends but only two best friends; Dominique who suffers from an incurable blood curse and Emile who is her second cousin twice removed. Fleur has plans of going to England after her year in France to take up an apprenticeship with the goblins"</p>
<p>"Excuse me? She plans on what?! How do you know of this?!"</p>
<p>"As you said Mr. Delacour, research, lots of research. I may have also received requests from a couple of parties to kidnap your daughter."</p>
<p>Sebastian felt his face lose its colour, abruptly adopting a deathlike pallor. <em>There was no way anyone could have found out so quickly, </em>he inferred <em>the school year has not started yet, she has been home most of the summer, who could have known?</em></p>
<p>"Who?! Who are these people?!"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, they didn't leave any details in regard to themselves. The assignment was left anonymously. What I do know, is that they were offering a pretty galleon for your daughter."</p>
<p>"I did not expect something of this nature so soon." He didn't realise his inner monologue was spewing out his mouth.</p>
<p>"Rest assured, as long as she has me, no harm will come to your daughter."</p>
<p>"How are you certain of this?"</p>
<p>"Simple, I am the best. If any harm comes to her then it will be over the unbreathing form of my cold corpse. Even in my demise, I am sure I can at least get her out of harm's way, before I leave for the netherworld."</p>
<p>"Why did you not take the contract?," The minister to be, looked into the eyes of the man who would be the person standing between his daughter and her demise, "Please do not mistake me, I am very much glad that you did not."</p>
<p>"Even as a hit wizard, we have morals and values, well the decent ones do. Kidnapping someone's daughter goes against a few of those morals."</p>
<p>"Then you have my respect, how do you plan on protecting my daughter?"</p>
<p>"I have already sent a transfer request under the alias of Jools Henderson, to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"I thought you made the name up on the spot, how could you have sent a request, whilst you are here? I did not see your hand moving, let alone reach for your wand."</p>
<p>"Magic is a truly wonderful sensation, is it not? The things you can do with it, beggars' belief."</p>
<p>"You lied about making the name up on the spot, did you not?" Here he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"My lips are sealed."</p>
<p>"Why Hogwarts, why not Beauxbatons? Will she be unprotected whilst she is in Beauxbatons?" Sebastian could not hide the worry from his voice, some of his worst opposers' spawn attended Beauxbatons after all.</p>
<p>"I do not think they will attack her whilst she is at Beauxbatons, they have ample opportunity to do so in England, where she will not have the backing of her father; the head of the DMLE. I shall be scoping the students in Hogwarts to see who is most likely to prove troublesome. Don't fret Mr. Delacour, she'll be safe even if they try anything in Beauxbatons."</p>
<p>"I find myself questioning you more and more," It was all well and good talking the talk but when did confidence turn to arrogance, "you are making all these claims but I find myself having trouble distinguishing between what is true and what is drivel."</p>
<p>The young man had the audacity to smirk at his worries as he reached into the pockets of his peacoat, instinctively Sebastian reached for his wand, only stopping when he realised the man in front of him was not reaching for his own wand.</p>
<p>The future minister of France, once again, found his eyes enlarging as in front of him sat a ring. Not just any ring. <em>Fleur's</em> ring. The ring he had gotten her on a whim after the meeting with the goblins about the very person sitting in front of him. A ring that was absent on Fleur's finger after her latest escapade into the centre of Paris.</p>
<p>"Surely, you did not believe this glamour had no purpose, Mr. Delacour? Please return this ring to your daughter, I will know if she is in any danger."</p>
<p>"What if she forgets to wear it?" His daughter's safety cannot be guaranteed with a ring.</p>
<p>"She will not. The ring is also not the only thing guaranteeing your daughter's safety, I assure you."</p>
<p>Sebastian blinked before he checked his mind, there had been no invasive attacks on his mental shields. As far as he was aware his occlumency shields were near impenetrable, there was no way this youngster could have got in, especially without him knowing. <em>How did he just read my mind?</em></p>
<p>"I did not read your mind; it was easy to deduce."</p>
<p>Sebastian nodded to himself, <em>there was no way he could-,</em> his musings were cut short, at once, he regarded the young man again, who sported another smirk. <em>He read my mind again!</em></p>
<p>"How?" he barely managed to keep himself from sputtering.</p>
<p>"Magic is a truly wonderful sensation, is it not? The things you can do with it, beggars' belief."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Ahoy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Inspired by Deprived by 'The Crimson Lord'</p>
<p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Hogwarts Ahoy!</p>
<p>James Potter rolled his eyes with fond affection at the scene in front of him, it was always the same every year. Lily would run around the house, wand in hand, clearing the clutter that managed to accumulate over the holidays. Thomas, as usual, would leave his packing to the last minute, running around, searching for one thing or another. Little Rosie commandeering the sofa to scold her brother for being irresponsible.</p>
<p>The Potter patriarch shook his head, trying in vain to get rid of the vision of another boy who should have been part of the family routine, a boy with messy black hair and startling emerald eyes, jumping from sofa to sofa in excitement at the thought of a year at Hogwarts. <em>Harry always had so much energy, </em>he reflected with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Lily, darling, leave something for the house elves to clean, else they might die of boredom. The poor things."</p>
<p>"Oh James, I know but we won't be here until next summer and what if, what if Harry returns and he thinks we don't live here anymore because the house is so dirty?"</p>
<p>Silence permeated the room in an instant. Life wilted as everyone's minds drifted to the thought of the eldest Potter child. Thomas seemed to shrink into himself and Lily, Lily dropped to the floor in a flurry of sobs and tears.</p>
<p>His heart shattered with every step he took towards his wife. His Lily should never be allowed to look so frail, so <em>weak</em>. It went against everything he knew about his wife. However, Harry was the one person given the power to turn even someone as strong as Lily, into a blubbering mess.</p>
<p>"The house elves are on hand, to let Harry know we've moved to Hogsmeade during term time," barely holding onto his own emotions, he scooped his wife into his arms consoling her with an ease borne from practise, "Harry will find us, love, we've just got to keep waiting a little more."</p>
<p>"Will he James? Will he want to find us after everything?" her sobs were soon accompanied by wails.</p>
<p>James' heart twisted with an excruciating ache as doubts plagued his own mind.</p>
<p>Looking over Lily's mass of red curls, his eyes met a similar shade of hazel. Through the use of silent communication that had taken years to develop, he was able to get Thomas to come to their aid.</p>
<p>"Don't cry mum, I know Harry will come back to us."</p>
<p>"Thomas baby, you don't understand. Harry was so young; we should never have given him away-"</p>
<p>"Mummy? Will Harry hate me too?"</p>
<p>His eyes along with everyone else's in the room gravitated towards the youngest occupant of the room, the little girl with a fiery red mane and watery hazel eyes.</p>
<p>"It's okay darling, we'll find him but for now," letting go of the woman he loved, he nudged her towards the girl who looked ready to bawl her eyes out, "you've got to be strong, if not for us, then for Rosie."</p>
<p>James watched as a burst of energy traversed through his wife, plastering a smile on her face as she made her way towards Rosie, placating the child that looked ready to follow in her mother's footsteps.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yep, the same every year.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>King's Cross Station,</em> I feel the easy grin rest on my face, <em>it's been a long time hasn't it, England?</em></p>
<p>I can't say I miss the bustle of muggles as they invade my personal space with no care in the world, neither do I miss the cacophony of noise they create as they go about their lives. It must be something about England as a whole. <em>No place like home and all that jazz.</em></p>
<p>I snort at my own idiocy, <em>yep 'home', I have no such thing.</em></p>
<p>"You alright there, son? You lost or something?"</p>
<p>The ticket officer in front of me may have been an athlete at one point, his build suggests so, if you overlook his protruding stomach.</p>
<p>"Yes, actually officer, could you help me find this platform?"</p>
<p>I hand him the ticket in my hand, minus the muggle repelling charm used to stop him from seeing the actual location.</p>
<p>"Eh 9 ¾? Someone's pulling your leg kid."</p>
<p>"9 ¾? Where on earth do you see that officer?" I know my face has become a picture of bemusement.</p>
<p>I watch as the portly officer takes another look at the ticket in his hand, a ticket that has now turned a brilliant gold.</p>
<p>"What the? Wonka? Golden ticket...?"</p>
<p>The crowd of commuters offer an easy way to slip by unnoticed, <em>messing with muggles will never get old.</em></p>
<p>My fingers brush the cold stone of the wall that draws the line between miracles and mockery. It almost seems like a taunt from the wizarding world, hiding something as big as the gateway to one of the most prestigious schools of magic, in arguably one of the busiest railway stations of the muggle world.</p>
<p>My companion, sheathed in an invisibility cloak, brushes against my thigh as we phase through the wall in tandem. He's kept surprisingly quiet throughout everything. Loud places were never his favourite, though to be fair, they were never my favourite either.</p>
<p>The sight of the gleaming red train manages to evoke a new brand of wonder in me, of possibilities that could have been, <em>should </em>have been.</p>
<p><em>Really? A train has managed to work me up?</em> It's somewhat alarming that my carefully cultivated control of emotions is crumbling in mere minutes of being back in England.</p>
<p>Inside I know the real reason.</p>
<p>"Thomas! Hurry up or you'll miss the train!"</p>
<p>Breathe in. Breathe out.</p>
<p>I watch with gritted teeth, as a boy with red hair weaves through the gaggle of parents and students lined along the platform. The boy stops, sporting a grin as he rubs his head in apology to the woman whose hair mirrors his own. A perfect picture of mother and son.</p>
<p>A growl emanates from my right side, knocking me out of my self-imprisonment. The brush of his head against my thigh, lets me know that I've been stuck inside my own thoughts too long. Any longer and I would be setting myself up for danger.</p>
<p>"I owe you one, Fluff"</p>
<p>Another growl punctuates that he won't forget.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's a professor? This just got a whole lot messier.</em>
</p>
<p>I settle into the first empty carriage of the train. Brandishing my wand, I transfigure the door into a continuation of the carriage wall. Without a door, there would be no way into the compartment short of blasting it open.</p>
<p>The curtains close with a wave of my hand and finally, I unsheathe the invisibility cloak off my companion, allowing him to settle in for the long journey ahead.</p>
<p>"Alohomora! I said Alohomora! Crabbe, Goyle, help me open the door. We need to teach whoever is in there what happens when they steal a Slytherin's compartment."</p>
<p>I can't stop the rolling of my eyes at the sheer idiocy laced in the moron's words. Wizards become so enamoured with their wands that they forgo most things, like logic. <em>If he uses his eyes, then he will realise the door he speaks of does not exist.</em></p>
<p>"Wait! Where is the door to the compartment?!"</p>
<p>
  <em>There may be some sense left in you yet.</em>
</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter! Alohomora!"</p>
<p>
  <em>I revoke the previous statement.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Jools Henderson</em>
</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore examined the name once more.</p>
<p>Transfer students were somewhat of a rarity at Hogwarts, in his years of teaching, he could count the number of children transferred on one hand. Students rarely transferred from their magical constitution due to the vast difference in curriculum between each establishment.</p>
<p>Durmstrang for example, whilst rumoured to be a school for the dark arts, did, in fact, have a curriculum bias towards offensive battle magic. The institute discarded electives like Muggle Studies in favour of Duelling classes. A rather long list of duelling champions hailed from the institute after all. Though with the recent addition of the new headmaster he wondered if the rumours surrounding the school offered any precedence.</p>
<p>Hogwarts' French counterpart, Beauxbatons, offered a much more balanced, though no less invigorating curriculum. The French had many electives ranging from Alchemy to Arithmetic. Beauxbatons prided itself on the diverse curriculum it offered its pupils, allowing them to pursue careers not only in the magical world but also the muggle equivalent.</p>
<p>Hogwarts' curriculum, in his unbiased opinion, boasted the best of both worlds. Although not as magically minded as it's Durmstrang counterpart, it was not as broad as Beauxbatons either. The school, whilst not limiting its students to jobs in the magical world, proposed an incentive for them to pursue a career in magic. The electives offered were carefully picked to showcase how widespread the opportunities with magic were.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is rather odd that a student decides to leave behind what they were taught, especially during the last year of their academic life.</em>
</p>
<p>The Headmaster of Hogwarts steepled his fingers as he pondered on the mystery that was, Jools Henderson. He had triple checked with the Ilvermony institute, from where he was transferring from, going so far as to floo the headmistress herself.</p>
<p>Everything had checked out.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, why do I feel as if something doesn't quite add up?</em>
</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore had learnt throughout the ages to trust his instincts. His instincts allowed him to narrowly dodge death numerous times during the war and right now, they were screaming at him that something was amiss.</p>
<p>Noting the time, he realised he would not need to wait much longer to meet the young man in person.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The feeling of warmth that encompasses me as I return the door to its stead, is worth the time it takes for me to do the transfiguration with my wand, as opposed to completing the action wandless.</p>
<p>"Sorry Fluff, but you got to hide again. Wouldn't want the little brats scared to death, now would we?"</p>
<p>I wrap him up in the silvery cloak as he grumbles at me.</p>
<p>"I'll let you out as soon as we get to Hogwarts okay? You can hunt, pee, poop or do whatever it is you want there."</p>
<p>There is a knock on the door, as I finish clothing myself in the Hogwarts uniform. A dark-haired male enters, his grey eyes shining.</p>
<p>"We've reached the station, so you can make your way out as soon as you're dressed."</p>
<p>Confusion is laced into the boy's features as he takes me in, I suppose I should get used to it. This would likely not be my last encounter with the look.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but who are you? I've never seen you before."</p>
<p>"It's quite rude not to introduce yourself when asking for someone's name, you know?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Sorry! I was so confused; I lost my manners. Cedric Diggory."</p>
<p>"Jools Henderson, pleased to make your acquaintance. You'd be correct in your observation. This is my first and now that I think about it, last year in Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"That's cool. I've never heard of someone transferring, to be honest. Where are you transferring from? If you don't mind me asking?"</p>
<p>"It's alright, I imagine I'll be reciting this quite often anyway. I was studying at the Ilvermony institute before this year."</p>
<p>"Wow. All the way from America? That's a long journey. Anyways, let me be the first to introduce you to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>I stare at his proffered hand, long enough to make him second guess himself, a small red patch bleeding onto his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, I'm always lost in my own thoughts. Thank you, I'm sure it'll be a wonderful year."</p>
<p>His handshake is firm underlying his strength, though, like most teenage wizards, his hands are soft, absent of the calluses that line my own hands.</p>
<p>"Would it be too much trouble for you to show me around?"</p>
<p>"Nope! I'm actually a prefect, so it's probably something one of us ought to do."</p>
<p>We make our way out of the train, Cedric filling me in with information I had already gathered before arriving here.</p>
<p>It's all about pretence, playing the role of a new student is key in assessing who the big players of Hogwarts are.</p>
<p>I look down to make sure my companion hasn't strayed away from me. If he decided to run amok, I would be in big trouble-</p>
<p>"Watch where you're going Diggory!"</p>
<p>Looking up I see a small blonde boy scowling up at Cedric. His platinum blonde hair slicked back in an archetypal image of a pureblood. What's surprising, is the fact that an identical scowl is mirrored on Cedric's face. The boy from what I could deduce so far was an easy-going, placid character, so for him to scowl, the blonde kid must be someone he truly dislikes.</p>
<p>"You bumped into <em>me</em> Malfoy. Scram, before I give you a detention for talking down a prefect especially, in front of a new student."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh? A Malfoy.</em>
</p>
<p>The Malfoy heir takes one look at me before turning his nose up at me, evidently, my guise doesn't warrant an introduction. He, like many others before him, has fallen victim to judging me by my looks although in this case, his mistake will not result in his demise.</p>
<p>"Whatever. Come Crabbe, Goyle we don't need to waste our time in the presence of a blood traitor."</p>
<p><em>Ah.</em> This <em>was the idiot</em> <em>that tried to open a doorless carriage with Alohomora. I expected the spawn of Lucius Malfoy to have some credential, at the least.</em></p>
<p>"I wonder, does he kiss his mother with that mouth?"</p>
<p>"God knows, that's the only action he'll get."</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you're not a fan of him," I allow a grin to enter my façade at the roll of Cedric's eyes, "he does seem a bit much."</p>
<p>"Me and about, three-quarters of the school aren't fans of his. I reckon even the Slytherin's wouldn't tolerate him if it wasn't for his father."</p>
<p>We make our way to some Thestral drawn carriages, although I'm aware the traditional way to enter Hogwarts for the first time is via the boat, I opt to skip the tedious trip in favour of the carriages. A decision, I'm sure my invisible companion will be grateful for.</p>
<p>Cedric continues his rant on the scion of the Malfoy house, none too aware that he was failing his prefect duties. The fact that the blonde ponce has managed to turn an easy-going boy like Cedric into a fulminating mess, reflects greatly on the kind of character Malfoy Jr is.</p>
<p>The Thestrals eye me warily as I get in, they are aware of the presence of a predator.</p>
<p>"-honestly, we're lucky Thomas and his group of Gryffindors keep him in line, otherwise he'd have free roam of the school."</p>
<p>I <em>refuse</em> to react to that name, to give power to someone who I long thought below me.</p>
<p>"The Potter heir? I was under the impression he was as arrogant as they come?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Thomas, he was an equivalent to Malfoy in every way in the first year. Everyone worshipped the ground he walked on but then the whole Potter scandal happened, and he lost most of his 'friends' in seconds."</p>
<p>"And what a scandal that was."</p>
<p>"I didn't know the story reached all the way to America."</p>
<p>"I'm sure the tale of the boy who lived has reached all the corners of the globe."</p>
<p>"It's no wonder fame got to his head-. Hey, I forgot to ask you, how comes you don't have an American accent?"</p>
<p>"I'm originally from the UK," lies, they work the best when laced with a touch of truth, it makes it harder for the target to spot loopholes and leaves them with no option but to trust you implicitly, "I lived here for a good ten years before moving across the pond. Regular holidays back here made sure I didn't adopt an American accent. That's not to say I can't do a mean American accent." I let my words drawl in a decidedly southern way.</p>
<p>"Wicked! Where was I again?"</p>
<p>"After the scandal."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Can you believe that though? The Potters actually abandoned one of their kids? How could you do that to your own child?!"</p>
<p>"As you said, fame has a way of getting to people, even to the best of us."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't envy them, especially after the media got their hands on them. They went from hero to zero in a flip of a switch. After that, Thomas had no option but to mature lest he brings even more hate on himself. Makes me wonder, how the other kid is, if he's even alive?"</p>
<p>The kid had no choice but to abandon his childhood and grow into a man.</p>
<p>"I'm sure the kid is fine, wherever he is."</p>
<p>"How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>"Call it a hunch."</p>
<p>"Funny guy. Anyway, we're here and I need to go and check up on the idiots I call my friends. Just go through the large doors down there and wait with the first years, I'm sure Professor McGonagall will know what to do with you. Don't be a stranger Jools."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Cedric, I'll try not to be."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Minerva McGonagall looked over the sea of faces, she would be lying if she said this was not the favourite part of her job. She let a rare smile bloom on her face, bearing witness to the excited visages that would one day be the future of the Magical universe, it would make even someone as stern as her smile.</p>
<p>Her smile waned a little when her eyes met with a peculiar set of blue orbs. It would be hard to miss the seventh-year transfer student that stood towering over the little first years, she was not sure how to feel towards the boy.</p>
<p>She, like the rest of the staff, had been made aware of the oddity behind the request.</p>
<p>McGonagall took the student in, dirty blonde hair combed over traditionally, a set of blue-green eyes on an unblemished face. He looked painfully ordinary, so it was a wonder, that someone so ordinary was garnering such attention.</p>
<p>"First years form an orderly queue in pairs and follow me please."</p>
<p>The opening of the doors allowed the chamber to embrace the racket coming from the great hall, moving forward she began counting down in her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>3, 2, 1.</em>
</p>
<p>A chorus of ooh's and ahh's punctuated the hall as the first years took in the great hall for the first time.</p>
<p>
  <em>How it must feel, to be so young once more.</em>
</p>
<p>"Wait along here please, now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."</p>
<p>The transfiguration professor waited for the hall's furore to settle.</p>
<p>"Anastasia Lockwood."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Albus Dumbledore's eyes did not stray from that of the transfer student, the moment the great hall opened its doors, even as the new pupils were sorted into their houses.</p>
<p>Normally, nothing but pure happiness would fill his being as he witnessed the children take their first steps into the magical world. Childless he may be in blood, but at moments like this, he felt as if he was the father to each student that wore the hat.</p>
<p>Which was why it was surprising when he couldn't wrestle his eyes away from Jools Henderson. The boy looked ordinary enough but there was something vaguely familiar about him. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.</p>
<p>Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he took a closer look at the boy's countenance, something was off.</p>
<p>
  <em>There!</em>
</p>
<p>The boy's eyes pulsed with unyielding strength, as he traced the child's face, more warning bells were set off at how ordinary he looked. No length of hair was out of place, each eyebrow was identical to the other, not a blemish on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Glamours.</em>
</p>
<p>The boy was wearing glamours but there was no telltale fuzziness around his form.</p>
<p>Layered. The glamours had to have been layered, there was no other explanation as to why he wasn't able to distinguish it easier. To be able to layer glamours requires both skill and practise, most of which regular seventh-year students lacked.</p>
<p>The Headmaster was dimly aware of the fact that his hand was feathering his wand underneath the table, the only thing stopping him from binding the intruder was his instincts. This time they were begging him to be patient and talk to the boy in a more private manner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I watch as the Headmaster wars with himself, his hand subtly straying towards his wand.</p>
<p>My wand whispers words of promise in my own hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. It would not do well to start a battle with the Headmaster of the school on the first day.</em>
</p>
<p>With much effort, I curb my instincts and let go of the wand. Albus Dumbledore was a smart man, he would not endanger the lives of his students by outright attacking me. The man was known to be level-headed and in my current predicament, I cannot help but respect him for it.</p>
<p>"Jools Henderson."</p>
<p>A new chorus of whispers erupt around me, I can only imagine the words being exchanged at my expense.</p>
<p>"<em>What do we have here? Jools Henderson? I think not."</em></p>
<p>"<em>It goes without saying that, that information stays between both you and me."</em></p>
<p>"<em>A man full of secrets, you'd do well in Slytherin, the house of snakes will fit a man of your calibre perfectly. Hufflepuff maybe? Perhaps not, you do not have anyone you trust after all. What's this? A profound thirst for knowledge, Rowena would have my head if I place you elsewhere. Though she would find the task difficult, as I have no head. Putting you in Gryffindor would only result in a bloodbath, so out goes Godric."</em></p>
<p>"<em>I think I should warn you, wander around in my mind at your own peril, there are things in here that even you cannot handle."</em></p>
<p>"<em>You would allow me access to your memories and thoughts so easily? I know you can keep me out if you wish."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Not being sorted would be counterproductive to my contract and as I said, my mind is not a place you would want to be lurking around in."</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's a pity I can't put you in Gryffindor, you would have done Godric proud. It better be R- what's this?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>You would do well not to go any further."</em></p>
<p>The relic, foolish in its curiosity, decides to ignore my warning. It does not realise the danger it has opened itself up to.</p>
<p>Until.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Leave."</strong></em></p>
<p>The hat blasts off my head, wailing in agony.</p>
<p>I watch as McGonagall rushes to the hat with haste. It's only now that I realise the once rambunctious atmosphere has stilled and, in its place, a deadly silence has taken over.</p>
<p>"Ravenclaw. The boy, he goes to Ravenclaw." The hat manages to get out before it folds in on itself.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope it's not dead, it probably wouldn't reflect well on me if I killed an age-old relic.</em>
</p>
<p>The whispers return with a vengeance as I take a seat on the Ravenclaw table.</p>
<p>The attention on me lessens as the headmaster begins his opening speech, I pay him no mind as I scan the faces in front of me, matching them with names I have embedded into my brain.</p>
<p>I am so absorbed in my task, that I almost miss the crack of thunder as the doors to the hall suddenly open.</p>
<p>In walks a man, a man that I recognise immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alastor Moody.</em>
</p>
<p>I should not be surprised as I had known beforehand, yet I still find myself being surprised. His legend spoke for itself, the man with one leg and a magical eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>A magical eye that will probably cause me a few problems.</em>
</p>
<p>His presence generated respect, even here amongst a sea of snot-nosed brats.</p>
<p>"Mr Henderson, my name is Flitwick, your head of house and also your Charms teacher. Let me start off by welcoming you to Hogwarts."</p>
<p>I hadn't even noticed the diminutive professor leaving the table to reach me, so absorbed was I in the analysis of the war-torn wizard.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Professor Flitwick. Is there something you needed from me?"</p>
<p>The sea of angry voices drowned out the Professor's voice, I can only imagine it is because of the no Quidditch rule.</p>
<p>"Ah yes, not necessarily me. Professor Dumbledore would like to meet you once the feast is over, I shall escort you to him. Please find me when you're done."</p>
<p>"Of course, professor."</p>
<p>The diminutive man waddles away, leaving me to my thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was probably too much to hope that he didn't notice.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: A Man of Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Inspired by Deprived by 'The Crimson Lord'</p>
<p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: A Man of Mistakes</p>
<p>Fleur Delacour looked down at the little boy in front of her, on any other occasion, she would have cooed at the sheer cuteness he effused, cheeks tinged a rosy hue and eyes brimming with unadulterated hope.</p>
<p>This was no such occasion.</p>
<p>The first-year student had just asked her out to dinner, sprouting words of his family's vast fortune; of which she was certain was false.</p>
<p>To her side Dominique and Emile covered their mouths, trying to hold in their giggles. They were failing miserably.</p>
<p>"Yes Fleur, he could take you on such a nice date and once he's done, maybe both of you can go shopping together? You could help him reach the top shelves, without magic." Dominique dropped all pretence of normality and laughed, unabashedly, at her own joke.</p>
<p>The little boy hardly realised the sarcasm coating Dominique's voice, as a result, he nodded his head vigorously in affirmation.</p>
<p>"Clement, was it?" She waited for the little boy to nod his head in assent, "I think it's so sweet of you to ask me, but I'm going to have to decline. You are a little too young for me."</p>
<p>The little boy's eyes shuttered as the last vestiges of hope vanished, leaving behind a despondent gaze.</p>
<p>He took off running.</p>
<p>"That has to be a record. Barely a week in and what is this, the twentieth proposal?" Emile tried in vain, to hold in her laugh.</p>
<p>"I think you should've given him a chance Fleur. He was cute and who knows, maybe you would've grown into him?" Dominique, ever the joker, decided to add her own two cents.</p>
<p>Fleur couldn't help but titter at the joke, slapping Dominique on the arm in admonishment.</p>
<p>"Why must you always make fun of my predicament Dominique?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I should be allowed to laugh as much as I want. I have to make the most of the time I have left, no?" Dominique was the only one to laugh at her joke this time.</p>
<p>"Too far?" Dominique looked at both of her friends, any trace of humour eviscerated off their features, their eyes surprisingly similar to the little boys'.</p>
<p>"Too far." Fleur agreed, her eyes becoming shiny.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, don't get all mopey!"</p>
<p>"Do you expect me and Emile to be fine with the thought of your death?"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Let's talk about more positive things! Your father was really fine with you entering the tournament?"</p>
<p>Fleur shared a look with Emile, they had promised each other, in private, that they would find a way to get rid of the blood curse that plagued Dominique. It did not matter that there was no known cure for the disease. They would restore her health. They <em>had</em> to.</p>
<p>"Yes, it was suspiciously easier than I thought it would be." Fleur decided to entertain her idea of changing subjects.</p>
<p>"Do you think he's made one of his crazy plans? Like that time, he set Aunt Juliette's hair on fire to stop you from crying?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?! Your father did what?!" Dominique couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice.</p>
<p>"Dominique, you do not realise how hare-brained some of his plans are. To think he is the Head of the DMLE is actually quite scary." Fleur sighed in faux exasperation.</p>
<p>"Wow, that's so cool!"</p>
<p>Both Fleur and Emile rolled their eyes at their best friend.</p>
<p>"Only you, Dominique, could find someone spontaneously combusting 'cool'."</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't make me sound like a crazy! Anyways, answer Emile's question, do you think he's going to set someone on fire?"</p>
<p>"That's not what she said," Fleur rolled her eyes again at her ludicrous best friend, "no, I don't think he has made any crazy plans thank god. He's been far too busy with the Ministry to have enough time."</p>
<p>"Ah well, that sucks. Imagine he did, what would he have thought up? Hmmm..."</p>
<p>"Knowing Sebastian, I don't think there would be any limits, he would hire a bodyguard if he could."</p>
<p>"A bodyguard? Really Emile? You think Hogwarts will let a trained killer roam around their halls?" Fleur shook her head in mirth.</p>
<p>
  <em>A bodyguard, yeah right. As if.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>I stare at the stone gargoyle in front of me, a grotesque caricature of the real thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do they not realise, the wingspan alone would take up the width of this corridor? And the claws, they are the size of a regular hand.</em>
</p>
<p>Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I look down to the diminutive professor.</p>
<p>"Will you be joining us, Professor?"</p>
<p>"No, Mr Henderson, I believe this is a private endeavour. That reminds me, please collect your timetable from the headmaster. As you were a special case, he personally saw to the making of your schedule. Also, do remember Mr Henderson, my office will always be open to you. Whether it be to discuss the intricacies of Charms or something as nonsensical as the weather."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Professor. I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>"Now, let's not keep the headmaster waiting. Peppermint creams."</p>
<p>I watch as the gargoyle leaps out of the way, allowing entry into the staircase.</p>
<p><em>Though to be fair to them, they couldn't have picked a much better creature to stay still in one place and guard</em>, once I've stepped foot onto the staircase it begins its slow ascent upwards.</p>
<p>As I raise my hand to knock, the voice of the headmaster stops me.</p>
<p>"Please, come in Mr Henderson."</p>
<p>
  <em>The door must be enchanted with detection spells.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Albus Dumbledore was not an impatient man, he had thankfully shed that habit during his adulthood. There was no point in rushing into things, especially when doing so can result in your quietus.</p>
<p>However, as he waited for the boy to enter, he could barely keep his legs from shaking in anticipation. His fingers were a lost cause, they had already begun a light drumming against the table.</p>
<p>The young man walks in.</p>
<p>In an effort to curb his wayward fingers, the headmaster steepled them.</p>
<p>"Please take a seat 'Mr Henderson'."</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir."</p>
<p>"Lemon drop?"</p>
<p>"I never developed a sweet tooth sir, so I'll politely decline."</p>
<p>The headmaster took the time to regard the youngster in front of him, now that he was within wands reach. Green eyes, the boy definitely had green eyes. <em>Why do they seem so familiar?</em></p>
<p>"I am sure 'Mr Henderson', you realise how rare transfer students are in the magical world. Particularly, one who decides to transfer as late as you. So, you will not be surprised that I found myself most curious of you."</p>
<p>"Of course, sir."</p>
<p>"When I first laid eyes on you, you appeared very, for the lack of a better word, ordinary. However, upon closer inspection, there were small details that I noticed did not add up. I do not wish to sound like I am flattering myself, but surely, you assumed I would notice your glamours."</p>
<p>"Indeed sir, I knew you would be amongst the handful of people that would catch me out in my charade."</p>
<p>"There were others?"</p>
<p>"Barely, but yes."</p>
<p>"Interesting, if this has happened before, I would assume logic would dictate another approach. Polyjuice perhaps?"</p>
<p>"A smart option, though, in this case, it would be the wrong option."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"You see sir, my charade, although easier to detect when compared to the Polyjuice potion, will never be undone. You will never be able to see who I truly am without my consent. The Polyjuice Potion will work as long as you consume it at regular intervals. What happens when a situation occurs where I cannot take it? Or worse, I have been found and they register the antidote? Whilst it is true that I do not want people to discover my glamours, it is <em>imperative</em> they do not recover my true identity."</p>
<p>"To my knowledge, there are no such glamours." The headmaster whilst aware that he was being intentionally side-tracked, could not help but sate his thirst for knowledge.</p>
<p>"Ah, that would be because there are no such glamours, to my knowledge at least."</p>
<p>"I realise I am reaching my years in age Mr Henderson, but I do believe my sense of hearing has not abandoned me, yet."</p>
<p>"No sir, I don't think you've lost your hearing, but I believe I'm correct in my knowledge, the glamours I wear are one of a kind."</p>
<p>"As interesting as this discussion is, I'm afraid it leads to one rather obvious question," Dumbledore waited for the boy to nod in agreement, "who are you?"</p>
<p>"You cannot comprehend how many people have asked that question or even tried to forcefully acquire it. None have succeeded in getting their answers."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid 'Mr Henderson', that I have no other option but to follow in their footsteps. I cannot allow someone of an unknown origin to walk freely amongst a group of children. Especially, now that I realise the troubles you have undertaken to remain as such."</p>
<p>"I understand sir, I also think it would be counterproductive to my goals if I chose not to abide by your wishes."</p>
<p>"Counterproductive," a new voice snorts in derision, this one belonging to the hat that resided on the Headmasters' shelves, "where have I heard that before?"</p>
<p>Albus momentarily turns his attention to the hat, which has now gone quiet after adding its quip into the conversation. The incident with the boy in front of him and the hat had not escaped his attention, he rather doubted it escaped anyone's attention, to be honest. It only fuelled the mystery behind 'Jools Henderson.'</p>
<p>
  <em>Once I'm done with this conversation, I shall ask the hat about that bizarre occurrence.</em>
</p>
<p>"For what it's worth, hat, I am sorry. Though, I did tell you not to go any further."</p>
<p>The hat grumbled to itself but said nothing more on the matter.</p>
<p>"Mr Henderson, would you please remove your glamours. If for no other reason, then for me to stop using a name that is obviously fake."</p>
<p>"Before I do that Mr Dumbledore, I must ask that you do not reveal my identity to anyone without my knowledge."</p>
<p>It does not escape The Supreme Mugwump's notice that this is the first time the child has used his name.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I can only accept your proposal once I deem that your identity will cause no issues for my students."</p>
<p>"Very well."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>I knew this was inevitable when I chose to take this contract.</em>
</p>
<p>His hands twitch as I move to unbutton the cuffs of my shirt.</p>
<p><em>Wizards,</em> I sigh internally, <em>draw wands first and use logic later.</em></p>
<p>"As I said, sir, there is a reason you haven't heard of my glamours," I touch the tip of my index and middle finger to my wrist allowing for the runes etched into my skin to appear, " my glamours are layered to ensure they are not obvious, but they are not constructed with a spell. My glamour is forged through the use of runes inscribed into my skin. A simple wave of your wand will not suffice to get rid of it. The runes are keyed and powered with my magic, they will not appear without my authorisation and thus cannot be discarded."</p>
<p>I cut off the magic powering the runes, something I have not done in years.</p>
<p>I wait.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dumbledore faintly noticed the loss of oxygen in his lungs.</p>
<p>A shot of energy thundered through his system and at once he was on his feet, scrambling towards the child in front of him.</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a wise option, sir."</p>
<p>The mysterious energy abandoned the headmaster, taking all his vitality with it. Albus was once more reminded of his old age.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"You would be correct, headmaster."</p>
<p>"Impossible! You cannot possibly be in the seventh year," the headmaster motioned his wand over the boy, checking for any more obscure magic, "you should be the same age as Thomas! You are non-identical twins after all."</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore found none.</p>
<p>Harry unclenched his fist; he was never one to willingly allow another to point their wand at him.</p>
<p>"I assure you, sir; I am indeed Harry. As for my appearance, time magic can have some rather <em>permanent</em> repercussions when meddled with."</p>
<p>The strength in the older wizard's limbs struggled under the additional pressure of the emotional turmoil inside of him. As a result, he found himself stumbling on his feet.</p>
<p>A black leather wingback chair materialised behind him with a wave of the boy's hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wandless Conjuration?</em>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, Harry." The headmaster took a seat on the comfortable chair.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you would have managed but you're welcome all the same, sir."</p>
<p>With another flutter of the boy's hand, a single lemon drop escaped the confines of the bowl on his table and made its way to him, where it promptly shed its wrapper.</p>
<p>"Lemon drop, sir?"</p>
<p>The headmaster blinked.</p>
<p>Swallowing the lemon drop; the absolute absurdity of the occasion did not elude him.</p>
<p>"I do not know where to start, where have you been Harry?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore waited for an answer that did not come.</p>
<p>"Harry?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, that's me. I haven't been associated with that name in so long, sir. Forgive me if I forget to reply. I've been here and there, nowhere special."</p>
<p>"I feel as if that is my fault, at least, partially. I am so very sorry, Harry. So very sorry."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to apologise for, sir," the lost child shakes his to add weight to his statement, "you've done nothing wrong."</p>
<p>"It is my fault, my boy, I was the one who named Thomas the destined child. I was the one who told them of the prophecy."</p>
<p>"Then the Potter's will be in your debt, sir. You did what you thought was right and warned them. It was how <em>they </em>chose to react to your news that resulted in my leaving."</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore noted with sadness, the way Harry referred to his family, his voice held no inflexion of familiarity, let alone warmth for his family.</p>
<p>"Time has changed them, Harry. They are not the same people they once were."</p>
<p>"Time is a wonderful teacher, headmaster, it has changed me also," the eldest potter smirked, aware of the direction the conversation was heading towards, "I am not the same child they once abandoned."</p>
<p>"They want you back, Harry. I daresay they <em>need</em> you back. Your family has stopped living after your leave. Functioning is all that they are capable of most days."</p>
<p>"Stop," Harry halted with his hand, the warmth that previously contoured his features escaped, in its place, a wall of ice, "the respect I have for you is genuine, sir. It is not built on a foundation of pretence. Your profession is also one that warrants respect in my eyes. A competent teacher will spend their lives helping their students, making something out of their own lives. Your influence is eternal, and, in some ways, you are immortal, your teachings will live through your students. Someone of your stature, should not be advocating the actions of halfwits."</p>
<p>Albus winced at the veiled threat.</p>
<p>"What of family, Harry? Can you truly tell me, that I am wrong to assume you miss your family?"</p>
<p>"I can. As I said, I am no longer the little boy who couldn't distinguish between indifference and neglect," Harry crossed his arms, lips drawn into a thin line, eyes chips of green shards, "If you continue with this line of conversation, I will have to further alienate myself from you, sir."</p>
<p>This time Albus Dumbledore was aware of the plasticity laced into the term of respect.</p>
<p>"Please, Harry. Allow a troubled old man one more question."</p>
<p>"Very well, Mr Dumbledore," the temperature of the room plummeted along with the tone of the Potter's voice, "I shall acquiesce to your request."</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore winced.</p>
<p>"What of young Rosie? Will she be subjected to your abject dismissal also?"</p>
<p>"She is my sister."</p>
<p>"Truthfully, that does not answer my question."</p>
<p>"Indeed, it does not."</p>
<p>Albus waited for the child to expand, his hopes were once again wasted as the eldest Potter continued his impervious stare back.</p>
<p>"I understand," in truth he did not, allowing a sigh to escape his lips, Dumbledore took in the child's posture, "why have you returned to Hogwarts? Why now, of all times?"</p>
<p>"If it was not for my client, I would not be here."</p>
<p>"Client, Harry?"</p>
<p>"I am to be the protector of one Fleur Delacour, sir. She is a member of the French contingency that is yet to arrive."</p>
<p>"A bodyguard?" Albus studied the boy for what must've been the hundredth time, his vigilant posture making more sense, "you are but a boy, Harry."</p>
<p>"Truly headmaster, a boy?" Harry questioned, his face giving way to a smirk, "A boy runs amok with his friends wondering what games to play next. A boy didn't run through alleys in the hopes of finding his next meal. A boy wakes up every morning safe in the knowledge that he will have a bed to come back to. A boy didn't hide amongst the rats in the hopes he is left alone like the vermin. A boy does not have blood on his hands, headmaster, he does not yearn for combat the way a baby does their mothers' milk. I have been called many things, sir. Monster. Diablo. Ungetüm. Even Bakemono. A boy? I have not been called in many years."</p>
<p>"I feel as if there is no limit to how many apologies I can give you, Harry," the headmaster raised his hands to his eyes, he dabbed away at the small amount of wetness around them, "I will take this regret to my grave."</p>
<p>"If it makes a difference, I forgive you for the shortcomings you believe you have made with regard to me, sir."</p>
<p>"You have no idea what that means to a man like me. A man who has been plagued by his mistakes."</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore took a moment to gather himself.</p>
<p>"Delacour? As in Sebastian Delacour, the head of the French DMLE?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.</p>
<p>"You are correct, sir."</p>
<p>"Interesting, you must be very well accomplished in your line of work to warrant his attention."</p>
<p>"You are correct, again, sir."</p>
<p>"This explains how you are so familiar with speaking formally."</p>
<p>"It is a habit that was ingrained at a young age, though, occasionally I do like speaking informally. it's one of the few mementoes I like to keep from my childhood."</p>
<p>"I see," Albus motioned towards Harry's arm, "would you mind if I take a look at the runes?"</p>
<p>"Not at all, sir."</p>
<p>The boy once more, activated the runes etched into his skin.</p>
<p><em>That is a Demiguise, a creature of invisibility which makes sense. What is that next to it though? </em>χαμαιλέων<em>?</em></p>
<p>"That is an old rune I discovered across my travels; it roughly translates to Chameleon. This is what enables me to change my glamours at will without the drawbacks of them being taken off. it allows me to blend with my surroundings, making me invisible even though I can be seen."</p>
<p>Albus Dumbledore paused.</p>
<p>"How curious, you are able to read my thoughts without legilimency. But I wonder how?"</p>
<p>"I am sure, sir," Harry taps his nose with a smirk, "someone of your standings, realises the importance of keeping some secrets."</p>
<p>
  <em>Touché, Harry.</em>
</p>
<p>"Of course. Might I add, what an ingenious way of hiding yourself."</p>
<p>"It has to be, to get by you, sir."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"We have already met, sir. Maybe not under the guise of 'Jools Henderson'. But, rest assured, we have met previously. You were otherwise occupied at the time to be worrying about me though."</p>
<p>"Would you do an old man a service, by telling him exactly when this was?"</p>
<p>"I can do one better and show you if you'll let me." Harry gestured to the Pensieve.</p>
<p>"That would be most kind of you, Harry."</p>
<p>Albus barely had time to register the fact Harry wandlessly summoned his memories.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I don't have to wait for long before the headmaster returns from the bowl of memories.</p>
<p>"That...That was surprising and if I'm being honest, a touch disheartening."</p>
<p>"Ah, it was nothing more than me being in the right place at the right time, sir. Nothing more than luck."</p>
<p>"I am sure luck has some merit, Harry. However, I am able to tell where luck was involved and when a plan is executed perfectly." I sense the amusement lining the headmaster's words.</p>
<p>I watch as the ever-present twinkle in the older wizard's eyes shines brighter.</p>
<p>"You flatter me, sir. I hope that will put to rest some of your questions."</p>
<p>"They will, my boy. Yet, I daresay they have succeeded in awakening even more questions."</p>
<p>"The universe, sir, has a way of answering questions that it deems important."</p>
<p>The corners of my mouth lift in a smile as the headmaster laughs wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>"Wiser words have not been spoken, Harry."</p>
<p>"I'm glad, I was trying to emulate you, after all, sir."</p>
<p>When the clock gives a small chime, I know our meeting has ended.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, it is time I conclude this wonderful meeting. Though, before I do, I would like to ask you one final question, Harry."</p>
<p>"Of course, sir."</p>
<p>"How do you plan on interacting with your family, you will no doubt run into them?"</p>
<p>"I will treat them as I treat everyone else, sir. They are no different from the strangers that walk these halls."</p>
<p>"Fate truly is a cruel mistress. I will hold you no longer, Harry. Please do not hesitate to come to me if you are in need of help."</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel as if I've heard this line a lot today.</em>
</p>
<p>"Of course, sir."</p>
<p><em>Fluffy!</em> The thought hits me as I turn to the door.</p>
<p>"One more thing, sir. I didn't come here alone..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Julien Valentin observed the occupants of the 'wizard's bar' as they went about their business. To call it a wizard's bar was blasphemy, considering the brutes did not have any Chateau Lafite on tap.</p>
<p><em>I'm sorry, sir. We only have a </em>fine<em> selection of beer on tap, can I interest you in Peroni or some Ursus, maybe?</em> Julien imitated the bartender in his head. <em>Fine and beer should never be used in the same sentence, anyone who does use them together deserves to be hung, besides what sort of savage would drink beer so late in the evening?</em></p>
<p>The Frenchman was brought out of his musings as a man took a seat opposite him.</p>
<p>The man was rather pale with cropped black hair; blue eyes and an angular jawline. He would be considered handsome if it were not for the rather grim burn scar that stretched from the right side of his neck to his cheek.</p>
<p>"Julien Valentin?"</p>
<p>"You must be, Andrei Dumitru; I trust you managed to leave your quarters unnoticed."</p>
<p>"We had a little <em>incident</em> with one of the dragons somehow, it managed to break its confines," The scarred man smirked in remembrance, before flagging down one of the waiters at the bar, "get me a pint of your finest Ursus."</p>
<p>An image of the Romanian dragon handler being lynched invaded Julien's mindscape.</p>
<p>"Your knowledge of Romanian is surprising, I thought I would have to resort to magic to speak with you." Andrei intoned with some respect.</p>
<p>"I would have my father to thank for that."</p>
<p>Julien's father had made sure his son was skilled in all manners of arts. By the time he reached his 10th birthday, Julien could play ten different instruments, write poetry, was proficient in Polo and most other sports that concerned his pureblood heritage. Languages were soon added to the list thereafter. When he questioned his father, he would get the same answer every time<em>. 'The future Minister of France should not be seen as someone entirely reliant upon magic, you will earn more respect from your fellow leaders when they realise you have taken the time to learn their language.'</em></p>
<p>Julien Valentin was a pureblood brought up in the belief that he would one day become the French Minister of Magic. He was born for it. He attended more court sessions and political debates as a child than any other pureblood minor. Manoeuvring through private balls and parties was of second nature to him. By the time he reached adulthood, his network of links and contacts spanned all the corners of the globe. Julien would succeed where his ancestors and even his father had failed.</p>
<p>He would be the first in the Valentin lineage to become the Minister of Magic.</p>
<p>Julien's plan went off without a hitch. He entered an arranged marriage with a pureblood witch and fathered an heir, allowing him to be seen as a stable mature man with his life in order. From there, he amassed a great number of favours from his fellow purebloods. Favours he would cash into votes when the time came. He carefully weeded out the competition, using force when fortune did not work. Everything was set, all he had to do was wait for the Minister to step down.</p>
<p>And then.</p>
<p>Sebastian Delacour.</p>
<p>Julien <em>hated</em> that name.</p>
<p>Like the vermin he was, Sebastian wheedled his way through the cracks of the ministry. A man who was once nothing more than a regular Auror climbed through the ranks of the ministry.</p>
<p>Special Auror.</p>
<p>Head Auror.</p>
<p>
  <em>Head of the DMLE.</em>
</p>
<p>The French wizarding community adored the cretin. They loved his choice of wife. The French contingent was not backwards like most of its neighbours were, they did not abhor muggles, instead, they worked with them. Sebastian marrying a half Veela showed the public he was a man not stuck in the old ages. Most purebloods liked him, those that did not would never openly announce their hatred of him. To do so would be a social slaughter.</p>
<p>To make things worse, the Minister had let loose his plans of retiring. Killing Sebastian now would certainly seem suspicious as he was the only other real contender for the title. So, Julien could do nothing but watch as his meticulous planning crumbled, by someone he did not even consider a threat.</p>
<p>Until.</p>
<p>A couple of his sources enlightened him on the fact that one Fleur Delacour was planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament. A tournament filled with danger and demise; a tournament known to take lives. Sebastian's love for his family was no secret, his love for his eldest was second to none. If something was to happen to Fleur, the man would be in no state to run for the position of Minister of Magic.</p>
<p>Initially, Julien had opted to kidnap the girl with some hit wizards. That was until he learnt what the first task would entail. A rogue dragon could annihilate a flock of wizards, an airheaded girl would be no problem.</p>
<p>Julien cashed in a few favours, which led him to where he was now.</p>
<p>"Shall we get on with the matter at hand, Mr Dumitru?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please be patient with the story, everything will be explained in due time.</p>
<p>I hope this chapter was worth it.</p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Hidden Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Inspired by Deprived by 'The Crimson Lord'</p>
<p>P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Hidden Emotions</p>
<p>"You know when I asked if I could join you in your morning workout, it wasn't coded for can I be target practise," Cedric huffed as he narrowly dodged a water balloon aimed for his family jewels, "Oi! Watch it! That <em>just</em> skimmed my plums!"</p>
<p>"That's weird, I seem to remember you volunteering to help with target practice."</p>
<p>"I never said anything along those lines!" Cedric refuted vehemently.</p>
<p>"Oh? It doesn't matter, it's all just a matter of perspective at the end of the day."</p>
<p>"I'd love to see how you react when <em>you're</em> the one being aimed at!" The Hufflepuff challenged with a huff as he vanquished the last remnants of water from his clothes.</p>
<p>Cedric wasn't prepared for Jools to accept his challenge.</p>
<p>"Sure," Jools smirked.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>This should be interesting</em>
</p>
<p>"You know I was joking when I said you should be target practise."</p>
<p>"That's okay," I allow my smirk to turn cocky, "it's only target practise if you manage to hit me." I goad him.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face." The Hufflepuff prefect gets caught in my trap without even realising.</p>
<p>"I'd like to see you try." The smirk remains on my face.</p>
<p>"Let's make it interesting, if I land a hit on you then you buy the butterbeers this Hogsmeade visit if I don't, then I'll buy you all the butterbeers you want."</p>
<p>Who am I to deny free drinks?</p>
<p>
  <em>*Whizz*</em>
</p>
<p>My left ear twitches as the air ripples with an undercurrent of a silent onslaught.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sneaky tactics from a Hufflepuff?</em>
</p>
<p>"I believe," I pluck the offending water balloon from the air, "that I've yet to say the word 'fire'."</p>
<p>"Sorry, kind of got carried away there." Cedric's abashed gaze meets mine.</p>
<p>"Fire."</p>
<p>To Cedric's credit, the speed in which he conjures the water balloons warrants taking him seriously…<em>well as serious as I should take a student</em>.</p>
<p>My right leg moves of its own accord, in time to avoid the balloon that lands at my feet, maintaining the momentum I go down into a roll to-</p>
<p>
  <em>Right shoulder</em>
</p>
<p>Using the momentum of the roll I propel myself from the ground to my feet, as the familiar buzz of the water balloon whizzes passed my right shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lower hip</em>
</p>
<p>I twist my body at my waist allowing the water balloon to miss me and hit the tree behind me.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jump</em>
</p>
<p>Using the tree as leverage, I plant my right foot on it and launch myself into a flip through the air to avoid the balloon sailing between my legs. I know I could have avoided it by less strenuous methods, but where was the fun in that?</p>
<p>The sweat trickles down my neck as the game of tag carries on, with me lulling the Hufflepuff into a false hope of hitting me; that way he never loses his vigour.</p>
<hr/>
<p>I know the game has come to its conclusion when the lines of Cedric's face contour into frustration, the badger was about to unsheathe its claws.</p>
<p>"Aguamenti!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahhh, there it is.</em>
</p>
<p>A wall of water raises itself in front of me, preventing me from my planned dive, a glance back lets me know there is an onslaught of water balloons hurtling towards me. He must have been planning this for some time, I realise. Herding me towards an area where there is no immediate cover; no easy escape.</p>
<p>
  <em>The badger really is shedding its skin.</em>
</p>
<p>I brandish my wand, a stream of fire erupting from the tip sizzling the surrounding area in heat. The torrent of fire circumvents the water with ease.</p>
<p>
  <em>Too late.</em>
</p>
<p>The wall of water evaporates revealing it as a mere distraction for the barricade of water balloons that await behind it.</p>
<p>"Guess the butterbeer is on you Jools." Cedric manages to quip in presumed victory.</p>
<p>A genuine smirk emerges from my façade.</p>
<p>"Guess again."</p>
<p>I lift my right leg and stomp the ground.</p>
<p>*POP* *POP* *POP* *POP*</p>
<p>The air is filled with the sounds of multiple water balloons popping.</p>
<p>"Hope you've got a never-ending wallet because I've really had a craving for butterbeer."</p>
<p>"Ho-how?!" It's quite comical seeing the prefect pick his jaws off of the floor.</p>
<p>"Magic," I reply with a wink.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roger Davies was not having a good day. Sod it, he was not having a good start to term at all.</p>
<p>First, they had banned Quidditch. <em>Quidditch</em>. How was that even allowed?! For the whole <em>year</em> as well! All because of a stupid tournament concocted to kill students. I mean, hey, he loved fame and fortune just as much as the next guy, but he was also probably smarter than the next guy. There was a reason after all that he was placed in the house of wits.</p>
<p>For Roger, it was hard to find the tournament as anything else but the death trap it was engineered to be. All you had to do was look back to why the tournament was banned in the first place; because of the insanely high death rates, hell it wasn't just students that died in the tournament, professors died too. Having researched the previous tournaments he did find some patterns that would help in better preparing for it, but the notion of entering the tournament was wiped clean from his mind after he discovered the most blatant trend of all. Every tournament that occurred, without fail, there had been a death and his instincts screamed at him that this year it would be no different. If the years spent suspended in the air sitting on what was essentially a plank of wood had taught him anything, it was to always listen to his instincts. 1,000 galleons and 'eternal glory' for the rest of your short life in <em>exchange</em> for your life? Yeah right, that sounded like a very shitty deal in his opinion. You'd have to be half-wit…. Or a Gryffindor, to enter it.</p>
<p>Next, what was supposed to be only a summer fling with Tulip ended up getting a little mucky when feelings got involved, and this time it was his <em>own</em> feelings. Honestly, he wasn't a stranger to the fairer sex and Tulip wasn't the prettiest girl he had been with. Nor was she the daintiest girl he had been with. She was a tomboy through and through<em>. She wasn't even his type!</em> But somehow, she had crept up on him without him being none the wiser and now he was in some <em>real</em> dragon dung. As he prepared himself to ask her for something more serious, she had ended everything because she had found another. Now here he was nursing a broken heart.</p>
<p>Things had finally begun to take a turn for the better when he managed to get permission for an impromptu friendly Quidditch match. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, on the pretence that it was a game to keep his team's skills sharp and reflexes sharper for the next year, even if it was his last year at Hogwarts. In reality, he needed a break from all the depressing thoughts of Tulip with another man and what better way than a game of Quidditch, where any thoughts of love and romance would lead to your imminent demise. Everything was in order and the match was set to commence literally tomorrow after everyone had their fill of Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>That was until his seeker, Cho Chang, a pretty Asian witch that he had his eyes on to perhaps fill in the hole that Tulip had left behind, sprained her wrist; rendering her unable to hold a broom.</p>
<p>Which led to where he was now, mulling over where it all went tits up.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone's got a case of pre-match blues." A voice intoned.</p>
<p>Roger looked up to see Cedric walking towards his table with a grin, accompanied by the new guy, <em>what was his name again?</em> <em>Jewel? No. Jewl?</em> <em>No. Jools!</em></p>
<p>"Yeah, well at this point it doesn't look like there will be a match anyway," Roger grouched in annoyance, "Oh? Where's my manners? Sorry, we haven't formally met yet, have we? My name is Roger Davies. Head of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and would've held the title of 'all-around nice guy' if it wasn't for the prat that's with you."</p>
<p>"You would still be an all-around nice guy if you didn't have a reputation of chasing skirts mate." Cedric guffawed cheekily.</p>
<p>Jools stared at the hand offered to him.</p>
<p>Roger stared at his hand suspended in mid-air for what he had hoped would be a handshake.</p>
<p>A loud cough from Cedric broke Jools' thoughts and alerted him to Roger's awkward predicament.</p>
<p>"Excuse my manners, I have a tendency to ruminate at the most inopportune moments." Jools accepted the offered handshake.</p>
<p>"He did it with me too," Cedric added his own two cents as he took a rather long drag of his butterbeer, "though to be fair, at the time, I thought it was a one-off moment." He finished with a shrug.</p>
<p>"What a strange habit, then again, you are a strange individual," Roger gave Jools another once over, not caring that his behaviour could come across as quite rude, "I mean who's heard of someone transferring schools and in their last year no less. The clashes between different curriculums and subjects just sounds like a disaster."</p>
<p>"Don't mind Roger, that's just the Ravenclaw in him speaking and it probably doesn't help that the only bird he's liked wants nothing to do with him anymore."</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell everyone else in the pub Ced?"</p>
<p>"Ahh matters of the heart, I'm afraid I don't think I'll be any help in that regards," Jools interjected himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>"No, I suppose you wouldn't be," Roger judged his fellow Ravenclaw's looks.</p>
<p>"Knock it off Roger, now you're just being a dick," Cedric warned.</p>
<p>"Your sunshine personality must've blinded the girl so much that she had to walk away from you or risk vision loss." Jools quipped, earning a hearty laugh from Cedric and a snort from Roger.</p>
<p>"I suppose I deserve that, I'm sorry Jools. Like Cedric said, it hasn't been a pleasant start to the term for me and Cho's sprained wrist was just the icing on top of the cake."</p>
<p>"Cho's sprained her wrist?!" Cedric exclaimed in surprise, almost choking on his butterbeer.</p>
<p>"Yeah she slipped down the stairs when they started moving, those blasted things can never stay still for more than ten seconds." Roger took a sip of his butterbeer lest he releases another sigh of frustration.</p>
<p>Cedric contemplated the new information he had just received; he would be lying if he said the beautiful Ravenclaw seeker hadn't starred in a couple of his fantasies as of late. He was also sure; it wasn't just his dreams the Asian witch had invaded. However, this new information gave him enough incentive to take the initiative and start a conversation with the pretty girl.</p>
<p>"-aren't you Cedric?" Jools questioned.</p>
<p>"Sorry mate, I was lost in my own thoughts, what did you say?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you the Hufflepuff seeker?" Jools repeated.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am."</p>
<p>"So why don't you take Cho's place, since inter-house Quidditch is banned, surely you don't need to have the same teams?"</p>
<p>"Ahh yeah, that would be the case if I hadn't bet the Weasley twins thirty Galleons that Ravenclaw would win." Roger scratched his head in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"You really made a bet with the Weasley twins, even after knowing about their ridiculous luck when it comes to bets," The Hufflepuff prefect shook his head in disappointment, "You know they'll hound you until you pay up too, look at what they're doing to Bagman and he's not even in school. Mate, I'd watch my shoulder if I was you unless you want suddenly grow a tail and bark like a dog." Cedric warned the Ravenclaw Captain.</p>
<p>"You're acting as if I've already lost the match." Argued Roger.</p>
<p>"You basically have Rog, what are you going to do without a seeker?" Countered Cedric.</p>
<p>"Why not ask one of the other Ravenclaw students, there is bound to be someone available." Interjected Jools; not really understanding how someone of the 'house of wit' couldn't use logic.</p>
<p>"The match is tomorrow and anyone half decent as seeker simply isn't available or don't want to be the reason Ravenclaw lose the only Quidditch match of the year." Roger lost his inhibition not to sigh and gave in, releasing a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>"Pity." Jools took another sip of his butterbeer whilst taking note of all the patrons of the pub.</p>
<p>"Wait! Jools you're in Ravenclaw!" Roger exclaimed out loud, a solution forming in his mind.</p>
<p>"I am." Agreed Jools.</p>
<p>"and you're in your final year just like me." The Ravenclaw chaser continued as if Jools hadn't said anything.</p>
<p>"Your powers of deduction make me wonder on the true merit of being put into a house renowned for its smarts."</p>
<p>"That means, you can step in as the seeker!" Roger finished ignoring the barb at his intelligence, for Quidditch he would let that quip slide under the proverbial table.</p>
<p>"You don't even know if I'm a good flier." Jools put a stop to the chaser's tirade with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>"Surely, your old school would have made you get on a broom at one point or another. Please mate, for the sake of Ravenclaw." Roger begged.</p>
<p>"You talk as if the house holds any meaning to me."</p>
<p>"Madam Rosmerta, another round of butterbeers, please! This is getting good." Cedric laughed as he watched one of his best friends beg someone, he was quickly becoming close to.</p>
<p>"Think of the glory and fame and recognition when we win!" Roger tried.</p>
<p>"I find being under the radar a lot more comfortable." Jools shut down.</p>
<p>"As a favour for me?" Roger tried with puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you not too old for that trick? And a favour to you, you are little more than a stranger to me. I owe you nothing." Jools took a sip of the new butterbeer, he would be lying if he said he was not finding this entertaining.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. What about I owe you a favour then?" Roger pleaded.</p>
<p>"Hate to break it to you Roger but you might be wasting your breath, from what I've gathered so far Jools isn't going to do something he doesn't want to do. Plus, he's going to go up against Thomas, the kid's known as the youngest seeker of the century. You're setting him up to be humiliated."</p>
<p>Jools' mind had tuned out as soon as Cedric mentioned the name Thomas. How could he forget that his '<em>brother'</em> was not only known for vanquishing one of the darkest lords in history but was also known for being the youngest seeker of the century; no doubt as a result of James' tutelage.</p>
<p>
  <em>James Potter, the definition of nurturing father and Thomas Potter, the overachieving prodigy.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ced, I don't need him to hold his own against Thomas; I know how great that kid is on a broom. No, I'll just focus my beaters on him to run interference. I just need Jools to hold out for a while, whilst the rest of us increase our lead enough for when Thomas does catch the snitch, it wouldn't matter."</p>
<p>"You really think th-"</p>
<p>"I'm in," Jools muttered.</p>
<p>The other two occupants of the table turned their wide-eyed gazes to the one who had just spoken.</p>
<p>"You what?" Cedric was flabbergasted.</p>
<p>"Yess, get in! The game's back on." Cheered Roger.</p>
<p>"Roger brought up a valid point, I should help my house in its time of need," Jools explained to Cedric.</p>
<p>Roger wore a self-satisfied grin at the thought of his doing, Cedric, however, was not convinced at the explanation. There was definitely more to it than a show of house unity.</p>
<p>"However, Roger don't forget, you owe me a favour and I <em>always</em> cash in my favour."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The usually warm atmosphere of the cold corridors of Hogwarts have a decidedly ominous feeling to them, as they are blanketed by an eerie silence in the darkness of night. If not for the sporadic giggles that line some of the empty classrooms and broom closets, you wouldn't be mistaken to assume you had entered a cliché horror movie.</p>
<p><em>Children</em>, I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>I take a deep breath of the night air as I enter the courtyard, whilst the castle filled with abundant history effuses a rustic charm. I cannot deny that the gentle lull of the air on my face and the subtle sway of the trees, as they dance to a melody blended beyond the articulation of ears but accessible to the soul will always hold my heart.</p>
<p>Mother nature, the <em>only</em> woman that has the right to be called my mother with her warm caresses and unyielding spirit. Efficacious in providing a home for the lost and wandering, will always welcome me into a benevolent embrace of freedom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Feeling sentimental after today, are we?</em>
</p>
<p>My musings are cut short as I arrive at the edge of the 'forbidden forest'. I almost snort at those words, with a name like that and a castle full of curious children you were practically luring them into the woodlands.</p>
<p>The surplus of moonlight is filtered out by the dense foliage as I enter the forest and suddenly the once quiet atmosphere is alit with a new array of smells and sounds belonging to nature.</p>
<p>The vastness of the forest is not lost on me as the evergreen beckons me deeper into a world of magical plantation. Although my travels have taken me to a great many places, there is something distinctively different about this forest. Perhaps it is due to the fluorescent flowers that are dotted amongst the greenery, interspersed into a crude representation of a path. Or maybe it is the assault on my sense of smell with something new every few minutes. Regardless of the reason, one thing was for certain, the forest felt positively <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>As lost as I am in the expanse of my surroundings, I would be a fool not to notice that I was being watched from the minute I entered.</p>
<p>"I know you're there; you can come out now."</p>
<p>The sounds of multiple hooves striking the ground signals the approach of my spectators.</p>
<p>"You have wandered far from your shelter, young human."</p>
<p>I survey the picture in front of me, a group of seven Centaurs armed with bows and arrows stand in a line ahead of me, almost as if to block my path.</p>
<p><em>Seven? A battalion would hardly suffice</em>, I almost snort at their arrogance.</p>
<p>The Centaur that had spoken stood in front of the rest, signalling him as their leader. He cut an imposing figure standing taller than the rest of his herd. The darkness of the forest bathing his darkened body in a shroud of mystery. Lean muscles coiled in anticipation for a confrontation, wild black hair cascading down to his shoulder and a flattish face with a black beard.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to give it to him; he does look feral.</em>
</p>
<p>"That is an unorthodox way of introducing yourself, normally you would start by giving your name and asking for the other person's name in reply." I return the Centaur's challenge.</p>
<p>"That may be for you humans, however Centaurs have a different way of introducing themselves to strangers invading their territory. Why are you here human?" The lead Centaur threatens me as he fingers his bow, a move replicated by the rest of his friends.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you." I goad him.</p>
<p>"And why is that?"</p>
<p>"Because it's really none of your business, is it?" I smile at him.</p>
<p>The Centaurs release a neigh of anger at what I presume they believe is my impudence at speaking down to their leader.</p>
<p>"You dare speak to me, in such a manner? You would be dead where you stand if it was not for us having morals, unlike you putrid humans."</p>
<p>"You speak so highly of yourself, yet you are the one who stands before a 'young human' armed with allies."</p>
<p>Before the leader can reply, one of the herd members brays in shock as he locks eyes with me.</p>
<p>"Bane! It is him! He is the one! He is the one that Firenze foretold us about!"</p>
<p>"Ronan, what are you blabbering about! Speak clearly." The one I now know as Bane reprimands his ally.</p>
<p>"He is the one Firenze warned us of, <em>'Take heed of my warning my friends, as the blue moon moves away from the brightest star of our universe, it heralds the imminent arrival of a man born to fire but with a heart of ice, a warrior wearing a child's outfit, Jupiter heralds him as a hero yet the rings of Saturn warn us of approaching death. For he will have the power to shape the world into something we can only dream of or he will simply crush it under his feet.</em>' This meeting was foretold by Firenze." Ronan punctuates his sentence by pointing at the sky, where a beautiful full moon hangs suspended between the stars.</p>
<p>I watch as the rest of the herd absorbs what Ronan said before they eye me speculatively. Each pair of eyes containing a myriad of different emotions, the only mutual emotion lingering between them is fear.</p>
<p>An arrow is notched and aimed between my eyes in the time it takes for me to blink, courtesy of Bane.</p>
<p>"Then we shall get rid of this monster before it is allowed to ransack the lives of innocents." Bane calls for his brothers to take arms.</p>
<p>In the time it takes for me to smile, the rest of the herd has followed the actions of their comrade.</p>
<p>"You people really have a penchant for theatrics, don't you? Jumping to conclusions before you even know me, how does that differentiate you from the humans that you actively despise for doing the same thing?" I question.</p>
<p>I see small traces of doubt line the faces of the Centaurs as they whisper amongst themselves, my hearing picking up bits and pieces; 'called us people', 'maybe wrong?'</p>
<p>"Silence! You wretched abomination, I will not allow you to run amok whilst I still draw breath."</p>
<p><em>Well, that's a shame</em>, I prepare myself for the inevitable attack as I feel the tension permeating in the air increase tenfold.</p>
<p>I watch as Bane's fingers twitch in anticipation of letting loose the arrow.</p>
<p>My magic floods my system in a surge of power, encompassing my body in an almost erotic thrum of strength, a heady flux of vigour fills my head.</p>
<p>The silence that foreshadows the arrival of a storm settles over us as we wait for the slightest twitch.</p>
<p>A guttural <em>growl</em> rips open the chasm of silence without a shred of mercy.</p>
<p>As one we turn towards the rocky crevice that overlooks the clearing, we find ourselves in.</p>
<p>I watch as the tendrils of darkness coalesce into the face of a beast, its face concealed in a cocoon of shadows, the only visible constituent being its fangs dripping a thick silvery substance. More of its body melds with the shadows as the beast scrutinises us, thick coils of muscle condense together as one, before it takes a leap landing in the clearing between both the Centaurs and me.</p>
<p>The creature puffs its chest and glares at the centaurs, its tail a maze of spikes standing on end. Baring its fangs at the four-legged archers it releases a roar that reverberates through the trees and into inner workings of my body.</p>
<p>"Run! Everyone, run! Get out of here, now!" Bellows Bane to his herd.</p>
<p>The herd of Centaurs flee in panic as the beast bounds towards them, but not before Bane shoots me a look of contempt.</p>
<p>I make eye contact with the beast as it stands at the edge of the clearing, successfully scaring the living daylights out of the moon worshippers.</p>
<p>It utters another growl before launching itself at me.</p>
<p>"Really now," is all I can manage to voice before the creature tackles me to the ground, pinning me down with its body weight, its fangs bared at my face before its tongue lolls out and without preamble smothers my face with one great lick, "cut it out, Fluffy!"</p>
<p>I push myself off the ground once he is done licking me, "guess I deserved that, but you realise how busy I have been these last few days."</p>
<p>The beast growls at me again.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. It shouldn't matter, I promise I won't take as long to visit you next time," I take a closer inspection at his opened maw, "I hope that's not Unicorn blood in your mouth."</p>
<p>I watch as the beast that not seconds ago frightened a herd of warriors with its mere presence, drops to the ground and covers its eyes with its paws.</p>
<p>"What have I told you about Unicorns, Fluffy," I huff in annoyance.</p>
<p>He replies in a whine as one eye peeks from underneath his massive paw.</p>
<p>"So, it was already dead?"</p>
<p>I receive an affirmative grunt.</p>
<p>"I made a mistake today too," I reveal as Fluffy stares at me in confusion, "I let my emotions get ahead of me and accepted the role of a seeker for Ravenclaw, in a bid to humiliate my pompous 'brother'".</p>
<p>If Fluffy could roll his eyes, I know he would be doing so.</p>
<p>"I know, I will get a better grasp of these foolish emotions," I tell him before giving him my only genuine smile, a vicious smile, "That doesn't mean tomorrow will be any less <em>fun</em>."</p>
<p>The night is punctuated with the sounds of more resounding roars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It may feel like it's taking ages to progress but please bear with me whilst I build the story up. The story will be for moot without a proper buildup. Let the story play out and everything will be explained, so please be patient. I apologise for butchering the French names, as you can tell I'm not fluent in it at all! Please do let me know if there is anything I should change. Also I'm sorry if you think Harry is too powerful, I mean he is a bodyguard and the best around so he would have to be strong. That does not mean he will blast through his opponents, when he fights someone challenging, you will see. </p>
<p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I'd share this story on both sites, especially since FF seems to be playing up right now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>